Total Drama : Battle of the Cartoons Intro : all aboard the Nightmare express Nicktoons Intros
Chris then explained with a smile and said "Well anyways, Now its time for Nicktoons " as then an Orange Ship pulled up as Chris then explained " and now, of course this has to be the first Cartoon from it the most random cartoon of all time Its Sponge Bob Scuare Pants and speaking of witch ........" "Here he is Sponge Bob Scuare Pants " Sponge Bob ran up and shouted "WHOO HOO YOU READY PATRICK " as Gary sleverd next to him "Meow " "Patrick Star " Patrick then jumped out and said " I'm ready Spongebob WHOOO " as they keept screamingas Chris Shouted " Swidward Tenticals!" Squidward while hearing the screaming looking board said "Stuck on a show with Sponge Bob and Patrick what was I thinking " "Sandy Cheeks" Sandy was then rideing a Sea Horse and said "Whoo Good Girl time to rap this up like a Roodiao " "Hey how did she get a Sea Horse to breath out of water " Chef asked "How did the other charatcters do that also ?" "Hu Ok then I don't qurestio Its Spounge Bob n itanyways MR Krabs and His Doughter Peral " MR Krabs ran out and asked " when do I get my Munny " Pearl then explained " Daddy you got to win this Compertaion first " MR Krabs explained "Oh no problem, Iron Abes Krabs well never lose exscelley to Plankton " "Hey thats My job you Croshceus Cheep Scape anyways next is the Little guy Shelton J Plankton " Plankton walked out with a small sutecase as he said annoied at Chris "Laugh while you both can, but onece I Shelton J Plankton win this compation Then I well bribe Eugene with the Munny and then the Krabby Patty secret fuomuler well be mine and then the WORLD " he then shugged his shoulders and said "well it could happen " "Yeah like that would happen, somehow I Can tell your going to fall alittle bit short anyways next Show is a show about a Kid with Fairy Odd Parents were when he sighed the Contract he can not use his Fairy God Parents or dog Its Timmy Turner " Timmy Turner then walked out with Cosmo, Wanda,Poof and Sparky at them with a smile and said " Hey I got no problem with that I can win without them, No offence guys " Wanda then said "No problem the rules do state that Cheating is not allowed so it doecent really matter " Cosmo then said as he wished himself up a Sandwitch and said "Ah no worries Timmy you know what they say a wish up sandwitch is better than no Sandwitch " Wanda looked at Cosmos annoied and said " Cosmo what the heck are you talking about ?" Cosmo then was about to eat the Sandwitch and said " I have no idea " as then Sparky then stole it eating it as Cosmo said annoied "Hey what who......" Cosmo then looked scared and said "Oh no there are Ghosts on this Ship be on gard " Wanda and Timmy both put there hand on her head as Sparky then swallowed the rest of the Sandwitch saying " Yeah ......Ghost you go with that haha" Poof then said "Poof Poof " as they walked into the Dome "AJ and Chester " AJ who was looking at his Calculater and said "By all acounts the chances of anyone winning this is like 78910 divided by 19029 " Chester then was chatting his teeth togever while saying " Hey I'm just going just so that I can buy a new trailer for my family yepyepyep " "Trixie Tang " Trixie Tang asked looking around "Yeah Is there anyone who thinks I'm pretty, somebody tell me I'm Pretty !" "Mark Chang !" Mark Chang then ran out with his Tentacals in the air and shouted "Whoo Hoo,Awsome" "DR Crocker " Dr Crocker then walked out with a cammera and said "Yes knowing Turner he would want to use Magic to win this compation so all I have to do is wait for the right time and then film the Exsits of his ......." he then jumped all around the place shouting "FAIRY GOD PARENTS " "Vickie " Vickie walked out and said "what a wacco, well you and the Trurp wont stop me from Getting the winning munny for "Toys " for the brats I babyset " "Foop " The Anti Fairy flew out and said " No, you wont win, becouse I well defete my mortal enamy Poof and then get revenge on Turner as they well fell the wrath of " as he then looked unimpressed by looking in the Camera and said " I really despise My name by the way ........" as he then shouted "FFFFFFOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" "Ha,ha,ha he cracks me up trying to be inteamadateing for someone so young haha, anyways next show is Jimmy Nertron Boy Genius and here is the cast starting with the Boy himself Jimmy Neutron " Jimmy Neurtron walked out and said as Gater was next to him while on his computer he said "I am picking up some exstra peracral desterbince " Garter then barked twice "bark,Bark " "Cindie " Cindie walked out and said "Why are you on that darn Laptop and just enjoy being on TV Nertron !" Timmy Turner then shouted out "Hay Cindie !" Cindie then looked embarrsed and waved saying "Oh Hie Timmy I didn't know you were competeing " "Sheen " Sheen for some reason was jumping on his butt and said " Hey check this out, bong bong bong " "Carol " Carol looked embarrised and said " is this like that time we were on that one show were are world would go kaboomy if we lost becouse that would be allot of presure " "Next Show Now is about a Boy who has become a Ghost, so Cosmos was right Its Danny Phantom ....wow I just reallised how many shows are named after the character anyways heres Danny Fenton himself " Danny Fenton walked out and said " Atchely, My shows name was about my Aulter Ego it has nothing to do with us " "His sister Jazz Fenton " Jazz walked over and said "Pff, just has to be about my brother becouse hes half Ghost " "Ugh Sam " Sam walked out and said crossed but in a calm way "You know I agree with Haley Smith, this show is agenst nature " "Finaly For the show Tucker " Tucker walked out and said with a not so big deal attaude "Realx That Raidiation Gimmic was for one show only I meen how hard can the rest of the show be " "Very, next show is about a Super secret Agent Dog its Tuff Puppy, starting with Dudley Puppy " Dudley walked out and said " Yeah, I'm so sighked to be here wooo !" "Kitty Katwell " Kitty sighed saying annoied "Agh, I asked the Cheef for a vacation and so he sighed me up for this Compertaion. I wonder why though " "and Finaly for that show their mortal Enimey Snaptrap " Snaptrap walked out and said " Haha, You might as well give up there is no one who can defete the mastermind of DOOM " however he then tripped over Dudley who was setting down chowing his butt as he yelled "WOAHHHHH" and then crashed near the Dome as he then put one hand up and said " I shall now Plot My Revenge " "Ugh Right you do that well next up is the show about three Cats who live off of the riches of the old owner its Catscratch starting out with Blake Mr Blake looked annoied and said "THATS MR BLAKE TO YOU !" "Gordon " Gordon walked up and said "Ay I shall help Human Kimberly for her schools found " "Wallfle " Wallfle however didn't come out, as Chris asked "Oh not this again Come on Wallfe dude " "But you didn't say please " Chris asked confused "Please " as then Wallfle then walked out and waved saying "Yay you said Please " Chris then looked confused at that and then said " anyways heres there Butler Hovis" Hovis walked out and said " I am sure, these condsions well be most plesent for the Cats yes Mr Meclane ? " "Sure, Not really anyways next is Human Kimberly" Kimberley ran out and said "Hi " "anyways next show is Oh ha I love this guy Its Invader Zim !" Zim walked out and said " yes, soon I shall win this mesarabal exscuse for Compertation and then with the Popularity I shall RULE THE WORLD Hahahaha" "Gir " Gir walked out and was eating a Hotdog saying "Hotdog,Hotdog tastey " "Gir Uphand that Hotdog your master is Hungry " yelled Zim "Dib Membrane and his sister Gaz Membrane " Dib walked out and explained " we need to stop Zim from winning this show and then excell him so he wont mess with earth again " Gaz looked away and said " whatever " as everyone who was called walked into the Dome Sponge Bob looked at everybody and said " Hey, while were waiting for the other Contests anyone want to hear the Campfire song ? " as then both him and Patrick then started to sing the Campfire song to many of the peoples annoice Chris then chuckled seeing this and said "Haha, anyways up next its a lot of Guys from Cartoons, I Meen Cartoon is even in there name for crying out load its ..........."